Speaker of Dragons
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: Would you consider being able to speak to dragons as being a blessing or a curse? To Ren, it seems to be both. For almost all his life, he's been secluded from the outside world. But, thanks to his new personal guard Yusei, he might have the chance to see what's really out there. Is he prepared to find out the truth, though?
1. Of Times Past

**A/N: Good gosh, I'm just FULL of these new stories, eh? XD Okay, so, I got an idea for a crossover of the two series (again) only this time as both an AU and having Ren being partnered with a different dragon (this time...the Triple Stryke). I'm also going with the Defenders of the Wing in this story (I will mention them in other stories, namely Dragon Souls, but as a minor appearance). I'm still trying to decide how I feel about them...'cause I like how they're helping dragons, but they're a bit...fanatical? I dunno, at least we have more people helping dragons than harming for once.**

 **Another bit of inspiration for this comes from bricann's A Blind Hope and A Blinding Hope: The Second Rider stories. I swear, once I got done reading the sequel, my muse for _How to Train Your Dragon_ came back a bit more.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. Both go to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

 **(Also, the story will mostly be alternating between Ren and Yusei's POVs)**

 **Chapter One- Of Times Past:**

(Yusei's POV)

Among the village, it was always an honor to help or be around the Dragon Linguist. He was born with the ability to talk with dragons, able to understand what they said. Rumors had spread about him all the time. Some claimed that he was gifted to our leader from the dragons, others claimed he was born from dragons. Any way to explain his gift and how he had no family relations on the isle.

All kids on the island were required to train to become new members of the Defenders of the Wing. Of course, with our generation, there was the opportunity to be the bodyguard for the Dragon Linguist. Since he was our age, the leader thought it'd be best if his guard was the same age group, so the stakes were much higher on the training progress. For me, though...I didn't really much care about winning this little competition.

My story was much like his: I had no family on the island, being taken in by the Defenders when I was found as a baby, but I didn't have the ability he possessed. The higher ranked Defenders always made a big deal out of his ability as it would help dragons trapped by other people and forced to fight against one another for entertainment or dragons that are being hunted to extinction for their pelts, horns, claws, or just being there. He'd be able to speak with the rescued dragons and find where the locations we would need to strike were. Dragons being enslaved would have a voice, too, during trials. It all sounded promising, only they were more focusing on the future rather than the present and how he is _now_.

Everyone kept talking how lucky he was, but any time I saw him he was always alone save for the Defenders tasked to watch him. He trained alone, ate alone, I wouldn't have been surprised to hear he was by himself at his home. If he's so important to the village, then why isolate him from the rest of us? He might not even see us as his people if he's not around others often. Especially since he's supposed to pick the guard out himself (or, presumably as we've been told).

I didn't try like the others to get in the top ten of the class. I was good at training, yes, but I had no motivation to want to defend someone I barely knew. He might as well be non-existent. Well, that was true until I found his secret. When we were reaching our teens and nearing graduation, I noticed him sneaking away from the village at odd hours of the day. Kind of easy to spot him as he wears a special emblem on his shirt in the shape of a fiery dragon's head.

Keeping out of sight and making no noise, I followed him one night to see what was going on. He normally never leaves his home, so it was very shocking to see him suddenly leave. He was carrying a sack with him, stopping every now and then to make sure no one was following him (my clue to stay still until he moved again). He went deep into the forest before he stopped and whistled.

I was a bit confused until I heard flapping and a dragon landed in front of him. The dragon had sharp claws like a scorpion for front limbs, dark scales on the top with lighter on the bottom, and three stingers looped together for a tail. A Tripe Stryke. _What is he doing? Has he been keeping a dragon under the leader's nose? Even someone like him should know it's forbidden!_ I thought when I saw him pat the dragon's snout, the dragon purring.

As he was feeding the dragon, I had to think of a way to approach this situation. Normally, the severe punishments were for the people that came to the island from the outside. I doubt they'd want to lose their precious Dragon Linguist. He's too valuable to the cause...but I doubt that it'd mean he was free from receiving some sort of sentence.

Wings flapping alerted me to the ending of the little get together. When I was sure the dragon was gone, I stepped out as he was leaving. "Planning to say what that was about?" I spoke.

He whirled on me, eyes wide. "Y...You saw?!" he asked. This had to be the first time I heard him spoke. He never talked when he made public appearances as the leader spoke for him.

I decided to find out a bit more of what happened. Of course, I wasn't about to let him know I was leading him on about it. "I'm just surprised that your current guards haven't figured out your sneaking out."

"You can't tell them! He's...He's my friend. He didn't want to leave after I helped him."

"Wouldn't leave?"

"He...wasn't getting along with the rest of the dragons back in the nest. I found him badly injured one day and healed him. He didn't want to go back to the nest, so I told him he could stay in the forest and I'd visit him. He can't go back to the other dragons."

"Did he even tell why?"

"They haven't been around a Triple Stryke before. He's the first one they've seen and they aren't used to any strange dragons. Now, I'm not even sure it's a good idea to put some of the rescued dragons in there if they're outside species."

"Saying that kind of thing in front of the leader..."

"Yeah, I know. Instant lock down...but if we're doing more harm than good with some of the dragons, I can't risk it. The code is to to protect dragons, right? Defeats the purpose if we let them get killed here after being rescued."

I was a bit shocked. This had to be the first time anyone's heard about the dragons here killing the rescued ones. Did everyone assume that their injuries were too great or they got sick when finding the bodies...or did the dragons take the bodies out of the nest? "Okay, I'll keep this a secret."

"What?"

"I'll keep the whole thing a secret from the leader and higher-ups."

"In exchange...?"

"For nothing. See ya." I started leaving the area.

He was quiet for a few minutes. "...Ren."

"Huh?" I stopped, turning back to him.

"My name. It's Ren. I don't like being referred to by that title."

"Alright, Ren...I'm Yusei."

After that little meeting, we started meeting up a bit more. Ren introduced the Triple Stryke as Aden. With graduation on our tails, I started training harder than the others. As the new selected bodyguard had to be with Ren at all times, the risk of being found out was too high to ignore. Not everyone would keep Aden a secret. They'd be telling the leader faster than Ren could make an excuse for him. So, we planned on having me be in the top ten, top five if I could make it, and Ren would choose me as the bodyguard. After all, it's his final word that makes it important. At least, that's what we hoped.

It didn't feel like two years had passed since that day, but it did and now it was time for graduation. The head of the academy called out ten names, mine included. We all stood in front of the rest of the graduating classes as the leader Queen Gwynedd, the higher-ups, and Ren came up. Ren and I made eye-contact, my eyes hopefully telling him, _It's going to be all right_ , even though I was just as nervous as he was.

"As everyone knows, the Dragon Linguist must be protected from any kind of threat, be it the dragon hunters or invaders," Queen Gwynedd announced. "So, the council and I have decided to have his primary protector be of the current graduating class as opposed to a more experienced Defender." _Here it goes..._ "I am proud to announce that his bodyguard will be-"

"Yusei Fudo," Ren called, causing silence to fall over the whole place.

Queen Gwynedd stopped the speech, turning to him. "Pardon?"

"It's either Yusei Fudo or no one. I'm not taking anyone else as my guard." I was more shocked than anyone, really. The previous times he's been in the public, Queen Gwynedd had always said what his decision was, but I could tell it was more of hers than his as he remained quiet and slouched. Like an obedient, trained animal. Now, I was seeing a defiance that had been hidden for the last couple of years. "I believe that it's my word that makes it final, if I'm not mistaken. Is that a problem, ma'am?"

She appeared like she was wanting to contradict him but smiled thinly instead. "No, of course. Anything the Dragon Linguist wants." She turned back to the crowd. "As he said, the Dragon Linguist's personal bodyguard from here on out will be Yusei Fudo."

As the crowd clapped, I saw Queen Gwynedd whisper something into Ren's ear before walking away. _There's more going on here than she's letting on. Obviously, a choice was made earlier...but if they want to make it look like the Dragon Linguist does have the final say in matter, then they can't start contradicting him now. Not in public eye, anyway,_ I thought.

(Ren's POV)

" _We'll discuss this later,_ " Queen Gwynedd hissed in my ear before going back to the council. I knew she was wanting to pick the number one trainee for the job, as only the best could and should protect me, but I wasn't about to risk having someone that was blindly loyal to her and not even thinking about what I was saying.

The ceremony continued, Yusei receiving the emblem of the bodyguard as well as the Dragon Linguist, and the rest of the trainees officially becoming Defenders. Once the ceremony ended, Yusei and I were herded back to my place of residence. He was more or less shoved into his new room while I got dragged to the main hall.

"Ren, what are you thinking?!" Gwynedd yelled.

"I'm thinking that I should be the one to pick out the person that's going to be glued to my side all the time is all," I retorted.

"How do you know he'll be capable of protecting you? You should pick the one who got first place. That way, your safety is more guaranteed."

"I'm sure he'll be able to protect me effectively. Besides, wasn't it supposed to be _my_ final say on the whole thing? I'd have to make decisions for myself sooner or later."

She sighed. "Ren, I don't need to tell you that it was a miracle we found you when we had. The dragon hunters are ruthless when it comes to a Dragon Linguist. If he can't protect you well enough, then you'll be lost to us. I'm saying this not as your leader but as your parent."

"...I'm not backing out of this. Yusei's the one I want. He'll be able to protect me just as well...no, better than anyone picked out for me."

"Fine...but if he slips up even once, he'll be relieved of duty and I'll pick out your guard." She walked out.

 _Wouldn't put it past you to do that,_ I thought as she left.

Three years passed since graduation and Yusei stayed as my bodyguard. We had to keep on our toes the whole time as even the slightest slip-up could mean disaster. So far, Yusei has been able to prove that he's more than capable of protecting me (as much as I don't like it, I just have to grin and bear it for now). Even more capable than some of the more experienced Defenders, much to Gwynedd's chagrin. In the meantime, we've been taking care of Aden and making sure he was comfortable at his new home away from the other dragons.

I attempted to go into the Nest a few times to ask the other dragons why they wouldn't accept Aden, but the sentries there make it hard for me to get in without them questioning why I was there. Only time there aren't sentries at all points is when the convicted are sent to be killed, and I don't like seeing the slaughter even if they're felons. It makes me sick.

For three years, we had to live double-lives. Me being the Dragon Linguist of the Defenders, Yusei being my personal guard. Three years of doing the same thing over and over...and I've personally gotten sick of it all.


	2. Change in Scenery

**A/N: Okay, next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. I only own my OCs.**

"Words." = human speech

" _Words."_ = dragon speech (translated; only in Ren's POV)

 **Chapter Two- Change in Scenery:**

(Ren's POV)

"Hey, you doing okay?" Yusei asked, poking his head into my room. Another trial was held and I unfortunately got to see the guy being ripped apart by the local Speed Stingers as judgment. I doubt I ever ran so fast in my whole life.

"Considering I almost lost what I had for yesterday's lunch," I replied after moving my hand away from my mouth. I put it back on once I was done talking.

He winced. "Sorry, I know you don't like seeing the judgments of the dragons, but-"

"Queen Gwynedd insisted, I know." I groaned, leaning back onto the bed. I covered my eyes with an arm. "I'm starting to get real tired of this."

"Tired of what, exactly?" I felt the bed dip a bit. He must be sitting on it next to me.

"All of this!" I threw my arms in the air. "The trials, the hunters, having to keep you-know-who a secret, everything here!" My arms plopped back down onto the bed. "I just want _out_."

"And where would you go?"

"I dunno. Somewhere far from here. As far as we can get. Maybe then I can figure out what I want to do with my life besides staying here forever." I sat up at the last bit. I didn't hear anything from Yusei. "Uh...you still there?"

"Just thinking." _That's not new,_ I thought as I rolled my eyes, turning away. "Well, we better make sure to do it when the guards aren't looking."

"Eh?" I looked at him like he grew another head.

"You heard me."

"You realize that's going against the rules, right?"

He shrugged. "Rules were meant to be broken."

"And we'd be so dead if we got caught."

"And?"

" _And_ it would mean the instant Queen Gwynedd found out you'd be instantly stripped of your title and I'd be forced into whatever guard she assigns me, right?"

"Perhaps."

"You aren't backing out of this, are you?"

"Not unless you do."

"..." There's really no denying it. For the last eighteen years, I've basically been kept under lock and key here. More prisoner than an honored member of this place. I pretty much was kept a close eye on no matter where I went (unless I snuck out which became easier with Yusei). Plus, I wanted to see if I couldn't figure out why my parents left me all alone or if they had to give me up for a reason. I nodded at him. "Let's do it."

"We'll have to go on the far side of the island, far away from the ports. If they see us heading to the ports, they'll know something's up. I'll sneak a boat there and we can work from there."

"You sure you want to risk your hide just 'cause I'm feeling cooped up?"

"Technically, I've been doing that the last three years with you-know-who."

"...good point..."

(Scene Shift- Yusei's POV)

"You're risking a lot with this guy," Kalin said.

"I know," I replied. I was getting his help sneaking a boat onto the other side of the island so Ren and I could leave. Out of all the others in our age group, he was the only other one that Ren was able to trust with the secret of Aden.

"Well, you two timed it right. Queen Gwynedd and a good chunk of the Defenders are going off for this big meeting. Probably has to do with that letter earlier."

"Letter?"

"Yeah, from some far off village in the south. Judging from the look on her face, I'm going to guess that it's a village we're not supposed to be friendly with."

"The look?"

"You know the face we all had when we had to help clean out the dragons' nest? Yeah, that look."

"Wonder why. It can't be a hunter's village. We'd be hearing of a group heading out to there instead of meeting with the village."

"Who knows? Anyway, you better watch yourself out there. Once those hunters catch wind that the Defenders' precious Dragon Linguist has left the safety of the island..."

"I know. They'll be after us too. I got it."

I think that's what's worrying me the most, though. Some of the hunters were laughable at best, but the more serious ones will be a problem. It's only by chance we can catch even one of them to put on trial let alone a whole group of them. We've lost more members to them years before to the point that you have to be a certain rank to even go on a mission involving one of the groups.

Later that night, Ren and I waited for the chance to sneak out. Once we saw some of the night watchmen go to bid Queen Gwynedd safe passage, we snuck out of the building. The path would lead past where Aden stayed, so Ren would be able to tell him goodbye before we left. He didn't want to make it seem like we abandoned him at all.

The village was behind us as Ren let out the special whistle for Aden. Wingbeats and then the Triple Stryke landed in front of us. He made a curious rumble, tilting his head at us.

"Hey, Aden. Listen, Yusei and I are going to be leaving for a while," Ren told him.

"Rrr?" Aden rumbled.

"Not further out on the island, Aden. I meant...far away from it. I'm feeling way too cooped up here and I want to get away for a while. We'll be back someday, though, so just stay safe until then. You already know which places to hunt in that's away from the other dragons. You'll be fine."

Aden started shaking his head, roaring a little. "Ren, we've got to go before they hear or notice we're gone," I whispered. I have to hope they thought Aden's roars were from some of the dragons at the nest and won't check on it.

"I know, I know." He turned back to Aden, giving a pat on his snout. "Don't worry. It's not goodbye forever, pal. I wouldn't do that to you." Aden let out a sad growl.

(Ren's POV)

 _He'd be safer here than with us,_ I told myself as Yusei and I hurried to the boat. We already gathered some supplies to split on the trip until the next island stop. We'll just have to watch it.

As Yusei was about to untie the boat, we both got scooped up into the air after something wrapped around our waists. I would have panicked...if I hadn't looked up to see who it was. "Aden?! What are you-"

" _I'm coming with you!"_ he roared.

"What, no! You have to stay here! You'll be safe and-"

" _The only reason why I'm alive today is because of your help, Ren. Besides, with more dragons going in there and being accepted, they'll be expanding their hunting territories. I'm coming with you and that's that."_

I groaned slightly, sighing. "Fine..."

"What'd he say?" Yusei asked.

"He says he's coming with us, and he won't take no for an answer."

"Well, get him to land. It won't be comfortable for any of us if he carries us like this the whole night."

I looked around until I spotted a sea stack. "Aden, can you land down there?"

" _Yeah, just hang on."_ He angled downwards.

He set us on our feet first, uncurling the parts of his tail that he had wrapped around us, and landed himself, curling his tail back up. "Okay, I guess we're going to have to change plans a bit. We might be able to travel faster on dragon back if Aden allows us."

"Will you, Aden?"

" _Of course! You're both my friends!"_

"Sounds like a yes to me."

Yusei nodded, looking back at the island. "Then we better move fast before we get spotted." We both got on Aden's back and took off. "Put as much distance between us and them before we find a place to stay a few days."

"You heard him, Aden. Time to book it!"

(Scene Shift- Back at the Village- Some Time Later)

As the boat returned, Queen Gwynedd still had a scowl. _I swear, she's even harder to deal with than her parents! If only we could have snagged her instead of the boy...no, we'd have the same situation even reversed,_ she thought as she and the council stepped off the boat.

"Queen Gwynedd! I have terrible news!" one of the Defenders shouted, running up.

"What is it?"

"The Dragon Linguist...he's gone!"

"What?! Where is his guard?"

"We don't know. Both the Dragon Linguist and Yusei Fudo are missing. We found a boat on the far side of the island, but we don't know if it's one of ours or a hunter's."

As other Defenders were searching frantically, only one knew the truth of what happened. _Yusei, hope you know what you're getting into, old friend,_ Kalin thought.

(Scene Shift- Hundreds of Miles Away- Yusei's POV)

I blinked awake, rubbing my eyes. We had spent a good chunk of the journey flying and had Aden land on a far off island to rest. The island had a village we can visit to stock on supplies while we're here. Aden can't carry much with us flying on his back too, so we could carry only enough food to fit in our bags.

Aden was still fast asleep as was Ren, Aden's tail curling up in front of where Ren and I laid. And Ren...well...was leaning onto my shoulder as a pillow. He looked more peaceful fast asleep, not having to worry about sneaking around to visit Aden or attend a trial. He was free to do whatever he wanted or be anyone he wanted to. _Now that I think about it...has Ren even had any contact with others our age? I only recently had him introduced to Kalin, but...other than that? He's been around just the Queen and the council._

Ren's head started sliding down from my shoulder before hitting my lap. _Well, I doubt we're going to be running into a lot of people our age anyway out here. We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to focus on staying safe while out here. With the risk of running into hunters, we can't afford to stay easy going for long. We'll have to keep our guard up. The hunters tend to be ruthless to those that mettle in their affairs...even more so to someone who can understand dragons._ During training, we heard all sorts of horror stories of what the hunters did to someone like Ren. Each one more gruesome than the next. All of them had a similar trend, though: none of them were quick deaths. _I won't let that happen to him..even at the cost of my life._

A loud rumbling from behind caught my attention. Aden peeked open his eyes and gave a sheepish dragon grin. "Guessing you're hungry, then?" I said. He nodded. "All right. Ren's bound to wake up soon anyway. Keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

"Rrr."

I gently moved Ren out of my lap. He grumbled but didn't wake up, curling up near Aden's side for warmth. I stood up, grabbed my weapons, and headed out into the forest. _Better check on that net I set up last night. There should be plenty of fish for Aden in it by now._ I went straight to the river, pulling it out. _Yes! I knew it would work. This'll cut hunting for the time._

As I pulled the net up, I listened in on the noises of the forest around me. _Everything seems peaceful enough. We could stay here a few more days. Or we could turn this into a base. Either way, there's not a village on here and we can reach the next one by boat of Aden eas-_ Something that flew overhead caught my attention. _Dragons? Well, it's not TOO surprising, but..._ I shrugged it off. _Even if they are dragon riders...they won't think too much of us. Probably best to check out the rest of the island in case they've already got a base here._

(Scene Shift- Ren's POV)

"Hey, where'd you go? You were gone when I woke up," I yawned, rubbing my eyes as Yusei walked back into our camp.

"Sorry. Had to make sure we had something to eat for today," he replied, setting down the net of fish for Aden.

" _Fish!"_ Aden roared happily. He pulled the net open and dug in.

"Spot anything interesting?" I started putting some wood out for a fire...when Aden could pause in his eating, that is.

"Not a whole lot. Just a dragon flying over head."

"Dragons? This far out?"

"It's not that shocking, you know. There are probably dragons all over the place. Not just near the village."

"Guess you're right. I was kind of figuring there weren't, you know, a whole lot left in the wild."

"There'll be plenty of places for dragons to be safe, Ren. Plus, the dragon riders that are out there will also be fighting against the dragon hunters."

"Dragon riders?"

"Yeah. You didn't know about them?"

"Well...err...I don't think Queen Gwynedd really included them in my teachings. A lot of what I've been learning was completely different to yours. I'm just thankful I was taught how to use a sword of all things."

"So you've learned nothing of the outside world at all?"

"Pretty much."

I honestly hated admitting that I didn't know the same things as the rest of the Defenders of the Wing my age. Queen Gwynedd told me that I didn't need to know much about the world outside of the village. Just that the dragon hunters out there would try to kill me if they ever had the chance. Everything else? Nope, not a thing. Just learned about the possible danger and that's all. Probably to keep me from being curious and running off.

"Well...then I guess it's a good thing you have a new teacher," Yusei said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I replied.

"You'll have to learn about what's really out here, not just one thing. Especially when we get to the villages. They'll know something's wrong when you don't act the same way around people."

"And you figure you have the means to teach me?"

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"...point taken. Well, you better not bore me to death. I'll just fall asleep on you like I did most of my tutors."

He smirked at me. "Yeah, you're not going to be pulling that for long with me."

 **A/N: What is it with me and not writing for longer chapters? XD Oh well, maybe as I go along with this, the chapters will get longer. So...I figure I'll try to upload this story two chapters at a time (which means it'll be updated only...three more times? I only have eight chapters planned for this part of the story...'hint') as opposed to one chapter done at a time. Might take a bit longer to write, but at least you'll have two chapters to read each time, right? Anyway, hop you enjoyed!**


End file.
